


Smutty sequel : Letter B

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Sequels, Prompts and Requests. [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Banter, But I Don't Really Care, First Time, Graphic details of sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexy Times, Underage - Freeform, and fluffiness, and the smut, has bros being bros aswell, im going to hell for making this, the preview contains child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty sequel to Letter B and Jaylos porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty sequel : Letter B

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are offended easily or will be triggered by the preview. However, if you decide to continue reading, punctuation will not be the best nor the writing, but jaylos smut lies ahead. Kudos and comment are always appreciated. Enjoy!

Smutty Sequel : A-Z Letter B

As soon as Carlos' back collided with the harsh mattress, Jays lips were once again on his. The contrast between Jays soft kisses and rough touches gave Carlos chills. As Jays hands were occupied searching Carlos' healing body, his lips trailed down the smaller boys neck and chest; hickeys being painted into places everybody could know that Carlos was his - that Jay had claimed him as his own. Carlos whined and whimpered as Jay continued the lustful attack on his body.

Jay eventually abandoned his task of marking his lover and sat himself up to remove his maroon t-shirt. Carlos froze and stared at Jays incredible abs, his jaw fell open slightly and Jay let out a low growl.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Jay pondered aloud.  
"I have no idea." Carlos whispered while speedily guiding Jays lips towards him, however Jay pulled away just before their lips connected. With this Carlos pouted.  
"Jay-"  
"No you have to wait little one..." Carlos flushed at the new nickname as Jay slid out of the dorm into their bathroom. Shortly after, Jay returned with a first aid kit.

"Come on. Sit up." Jay instructed sharply. Carlos flinched at Jays bluntness.  
"This is ruining the mood is it?" Carlos muttered sarcastically hoping Jay didn't hear him, but he did.  
"Sorry, I just don't want to hurt you... even though I know you like that, unless it's from the likes of Chad Charming." Jay commented, the smirk evident in his voice.  
"Jay!" Carlos exclaimed while punching Jays shoulder; laughs falling from Jays mouth.  
"Just saying I wouldn't be against that.."  
"Oh..."  
"Uh. Why did I say that? You know what never mind. Let's just get you cleaned up"  
"Yeah..." 

(1 Month Later)

The pair eagerly crashed through their dorm door never breaking there kiss. Jay barely had enough time to close the door before Carlos' legs were wrapped around his waist, unfortunately causing the couple to crash back into the wooden surface.

"Shit, Carlos you alright?" Jays voice laced with genuine concern.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Besides, I like pain remember." Carlos confidence caught Jay off guard, yet his eyes darkened. Images of Carlos being bound to the bed made Jay's dick twitch. 

After many fierce, sloppy kisses both of their shirts were off and Carlos was shaking underneath Jays treatment. Jay slid his hands further down his lovers body silently asking for Carlos' permission. Just as he was about to pull away to ask, Carlos moaned out, "J-Jay, take them off. Now!" Then something snapped inside Jay.

"Beg."  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me. Beg." Jay said inching away from the withering boy below him, as if threatening Carlos he will leave.  
"P-please, Jay..." Carlos sighed sounding broken, however his eyes said it all.  
"Please, Jay what?" The older continued to see how sexually frustrated Carlos got. Luckily, it wasn't long as Jay was becoming frustrated also.  
"Please fuck me, Jay!" Carlos all but screamed.  
"With pleasure..."

Jay harshly pulled on Carlos' pants as well as his own removing them with haste. Jay leant down promptly and began mouthing at Carlos' neck a string of moans and curse words spewing from his lips. Jay eventually travelled down from Carlos' neck to his chest and finally found himself leaving butterfly kisses on his v-line. Carlos looked down, but regretted it after seeing Jay hooking his teeth around his waistline of his boxers while looking up at him with lidded eyes. A bitter air hit Carlos and a faint gasp left Jay.

"Wow, dude. Bigger than I was expecting, yet just as I was hoping." Jay seductively whispered.  
"Really? Out of everything you pick "dude" at I time like this?" Carlos giggled slightly only to catch Jay edging closer to his dick; his shortened breath leaving a tingling sensation on Carlos' skin.  
"What would you prefer then?" Jay asked almost innocently despite the promiscuous position they were currently in, "Baby? Babe? Little one? Amore mio? Angel? Sexy dick?"  
Carlos couldn't help but laugh at the last one, although the rest were cute. "Just... Keep going."

When Jay licked he underside of Carlos' shaft, his lover visibly shuddered his back arching off the bed; Jay decided on taking Carlos fully into his mouth. He was bigger than he expected, but thankful now more than ever for his lack of gag reflex. Jay repeated this action alongside sneaky vibrations from moaning to turn Carlos into a blabbering mess before abruptly pulling away from Carlos and casually walking off towards their bathroom leaving Carlos wearing nothing, but a look of confusion. No more than a minute passed until Jay opened the door and approached Carlos with his signature grin - which always made Carlos weak - and something hidden behind him. 

Once Jay had reached the bed, he distracted Carlos by giving him a slow, skilful handjob. As Carlos screwed his eyes shut and sunk his teeth into his lower lip, Jay took this opportunity to slip his "supplies" beneath the bed out of sight. After Jay had not-so-discreetly hid his things, he slowed everything to a stop and climbed above Carlos once more. Jay gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend and admired the sight of him. Carlos sprawled out on crisp, white sheets; beads of sweat gathering at his roots, trickling down his forehead; flushed crimson cheeks a stark contrast to his freckles; watching the rise and fall of Carlos' chest as he so desperately tries to calm his body down, yet still craves more of Jays touch. Perfection.

Carlos uses Jays love struck state to reach down and pull Jays briefs down to his thighs. Carlos blushes more and his eyes widen. Carlos' mind races with different sexual scenarios as he stares at Jays manhood, Jay followed his gaze even though he already knows what has captivated Carlos' attention.

"Woah, J-Jay. Uh."  
"We can stop if you want."  
"NO! I-I mean no. I've been waiting so long for this its just so surreal," Carlos nervously squeaked. "So. Uh. What do you want to start with?" Carlos' confidence washed away in an instant.  
Jay laughed. "Just come here." 

The bed dipped slightly as Jay reached down for the bottle of lube he brought in earlier with the addition of a few other things. He popped the cap off and covered his first two fingers with the substance. "Okay, baby I'm going to need you to relax for it to be as painless as possible." Carlos let out a light hum and Jay felt his boyfriend relax under his touch. Jay prodded at Carlos' hole before entering him slow and smooth, Carlos yelped and jolted slightly, but got used to the feeling pretty quickly. Jay continued this process until he reached three fingers and occasionally crooking his fingers finding that one spot that made Carlos see stars.

"Jay! P-please, I need you, NOW!"  
"You're wish is my command..."  
"Wait. Jay, what did you bring in here earlier?" Carlos asked curiosity getting the best of him.  
"Uh, well. Lube, condoms and... Y'know what never mind." Jay stumbled over his words, embarrassed at the other items.  
"No, go on tell me." Jay stared into Carlos' eyes for reassurance before reaching under the bed once more. He pulled his hand from under the bed reluctantly and produced two thin stripes of black silk and matt black handcuffs. Jay his his face in the crook of Carlos' neck, so he would be unable to see Carlos' reaction. Carlos' breath hitched.  
"Babe, don't be embarrassed... I wouldn't actually mind trying this stuff out. I mean if you still want too..." Carlos spoke tentatively causing Jay to turn his head in the youngers direction.  
"Really?" Jay asked hopeful.  
"Really" Carlos confirmed.  
"So, silk or handcuffs?" He asked not a trace of vulnerability left in his voice.  
"Definitely handcuffs." Carlos answered enthusiastically.  
"Safe word?"  
"I don't need one." Carlos responded bravery  
"Safe word?" Jay repeated as he didn't want to risk hurting Carlos much.  
"Fine. Red." Carlos sighed defeated just as Jay secured him into place.  
"You ready?" Jay asked lining himself up with Carlos' entrance as Carlos nods lightly.

Jay steadily pushed forward into Carlos and the shorter boy tensed up and gasped at the foreign feeling. Jay went inch by inch to let Carlos' body accommodate to the size of him. Jays dick brushed against Carlos' prostrate causing his boyfriends back to arch off the bed and scream out the others name, this turns Jay on so much he has to restrain himself from thrusting into Carlos right then. Carlos grunted out a breathless, "move" mere seconds later. Jay started with shallow, precise thrusts at first, but when Carlos shrieked out and plunged his nails into Jays muscled back, Jay lost all self control and pulled out of Carlos only to snap his hips to meet his lovers as he buried himself in Carlos. He picked up a fast pace going as deep as possible enjoying the feeling of being inside his boyfriend.

"Jay?" Carlos managed to get out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Touch me." Carlos' voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Not yet." Jay said while nibbling on Carlos' ear sending shivers throughout Carlos.  
"Please" The desperation was evident in his voice.  
"Not yet. Don't want to ruin that pretty little piece too early." Jay bit down on Carlos' neck before kissing him passionately. 

Carlos balled his hands up into fists and the handcuffs dug into his wrists when Jay picked up the pace ever so slightly angling himself to hit Carlos' sweet spot with each mind blowing thrust. "J-Jay, I'm close." Carlos moaned out dizzy from the pain and pleasure being caused within him and Jay forced himself to stop. No noise was in the room except heavy pants drawn from them both. 

"Why did you stop?" Carlos spat out angrily, since he was so close.  
"I want to have my fun..." Jay hushed seductively while grabbing the keys for Carlos' handcuffs.  
"But, I like being handcuffed..." Carlos pouted at Jay feeling genuinely disappointed.  
"All in good time."  
"Since when are you mysterious and secretive."  
"Since you happened, Baby." 

In one swift movement, Jay had Carlos' wrists pinned to the mattress with one hand while pulling and twisting his nipples with the other. They both gently rocked against one another, Jay pressing sloppy, wet kisses along Carlos' jawline. Jay subtly tightened his grip on Carlos' marked wrists with each lazy drag of his lips. Carlos attempted to free himself from Jays confines, so he could flip them both over. Jay felt the struggle coming from Carlos and tightened his grip further.

"Jay, stop you're hurting me!" Carlos exclaimed acting as upset as possible considering he still had an erection.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" Carlos took this opportunity to flip them over so he was now on top.  
"Remember, I. Love. Pain. Did you hear me say, "Red"? Because I didn't." Carlos triumphantly giggled.  
"Why you little. Villain." Jay said despite being proud that Carlos could dominate him.  
"What can I say, I'm rotten to the core." Carlos placed his hands on Jays chest admiring his strong build due to years of stealing and tourney games.  
"Sit against the headboard." Carlos demanded.  
"Oh, now look who's getting cocky." Jay smirked, yet liking this new side to Carlos.  
"Go fuck yourself." Carlos commented, but his words contained no venom.  
"Why would I do that when I have you to do it for me." Jay enjoyed teasing the younger male  
"You're a dick sometimes, y'know that?"  
"What's that? I have an amazing dick, why thank you."  
"I would argue, but you're not wrong." 

Carlos ended their joking conversation by leaning in and capturing Jays soft lips with his own. Jay instinctively gripped Carlos' waist and pulled the boy closer, their dicks made brief contact causing both boys to gasp and sign into the kiss. Carlos snaked his hand to clasp onto Jays dick and also reached for the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and stroked Jay a few times before sinking down onto his cock. Skin slapped against skin and moans blended together, bouncing off their dorm walls. Carlos rode Jay and every time their hips connected, Jays dick bumped his prostrate again and again sending chills all up his spine. 

"I'm g-gonna cum." Carlos groaned out feeling the familiar warmth spreading through his core.  
"Mmhhh, me too baby, me too." Jay lightly touched Carlos' cock and kneaded his thighs with his other hand.  
"Ahh, shit. J-JAY!" Carlos shrieked out, he felt his lower abdomen tense as he spurted hot strings of cum all over Jays chest and the sweat soaked sheets below him. Jay came seconds later, with one final thrust deep inside of Carlos he filled his lover with his seed as he grasped to his lithe frame. Carlos collapsed onto Jay as he caught his breath ; Jay holding him close afraid to let him go.

"I love you, Carlos de Vil. Forever." Jay announced after they had both settled into each other's arms.  
"I love you too, future Jay de Vil. Forever, ever." 

[Bonus Preview for Letter D]

Currently Carlos was wrapped around Jay, absentmindedly drawing random patterns onto Jays tanned skin while Jay gently kissing each one of Carlos' scars. They both thought about how lucky them are to have each other and how much they have gone through since they first met on the isle. Jay froze and abandoned his task as he saw the biggest scar of them all. The one that was inflicted on him the morning before coming to Auradon. His stab wound. 

"Babe, what's the matter?" Carlos pondered when he noticed Jay suddenly stopped kissing him.  
"I could have stopped her, I could have lost you before I told you how much I love you because of that vile woman." Jay announced as a few tears slipped out.  
"You still saved me, you didn't let go of me until the doctor had to physically remove you from my body. Jay you have saved me from much more than just Cruella. You saved me from myself. You saved me from killing myself on multiple occasions. You stopped me from starving to death even though you knew Jafar would hit you. You got a beating from Cruella in order to buy me some time to escape. You've got into an unbelievable amount of fights just to protect me from people at school. When you found out I self-harmed you held me for eight hours straight out of fear I would be stupid and do it again, then you forced me to be with you at all times. You saved me from believing that I'm not worthy of love. You are the reason I believe in love."

**Author's Note:**

> I used other smutty fanfics to inspire this one. For example there is a quote from Pretty in Pink, and most of my phases are from Hit the Showers. Also, thank you to kagunes for promoting me (is that the word) on tumblr and getting the word out there about my fics!


End file.
